Dreama the Teenage Witch
by FarieFaye
Summary: Dreama Weasley has learned all she knows from Fred & George, now that they're gone it's her turn to cause the trouble...kinda a HPSabrina the Teenage Witch crossover.
1. Chapter I: Muggles or Mortals?

A/N: Okay, Yadda Yadda Yadda, don't belong to me, Yadda Yadda Yadda. Oh. You want it done right? Okay, here: I don't own Sabrina the Teenage Witch or Harry Potter! They belong to J.K. Rowling and who ever Sabrina belongs to! **AND** before any of you say anything I LOVE both the stories so I'm not dissing them or anything when I write my story! Anything else you want or need to know take it up with me! Look on my Bio thingy and you'll find all you need to contact me or put it in a Review! Um and anybody you haven't seen in the show or the book are MINE! Mwahaha! I mean yeah… Okay! And now on with the story! Geesh, that was long! Sorry! 

Dreama the Teenage Witch

Chapter I: Muggles or Mortals?

Okay so you've heard of that show Sabrina the Teenage Witch, right? Yea? Well forget it. It's baloney. Sabrina doesn't exist. That kind of stuff doesn't happen in the real world. Well even the 'real' world isn't really real. The only thing that's real is magic. You're laughing? Well stop unless you want me to hex you from here to Pluto and trust me Pluto is far from here and cold. How do I know? Well I've been there. But hey, enough chitchat already let's get down to the story at hand.

So, I've been living in the 'real' world for as long as I can remember. But that doesn't make it real to me. It's just full of bloody muggles or mortals or what ever you want to call them. I prefer the term 'Idiots' simply because they are. I've been doing magic on them, other witches and warlocks have been doing magic on them forever, and the dim wads don't even realize it. Stupid really. Anyways what was I talking about? Oh yeah Idiots, oh well I think that subject's a bit worn out now, so how's this: 

I'm Dreama Weasley! Oh? Heard the name Weasley before have you? Well, yea, Fred and George Weasley of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Ally, their my cousins! Along with Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny and, very unfortunately, Percy (that stupid git, I oughta hex him). So of course Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley are my Aunt and Uncle! My Mum and Dad were killed recently, so I live with my cousins now. We're all well off now because Mum and Dad left Auntie and Uncle a fortune to help them take care of me. They wanted to use all the money just on me but I made them start using it on themselves, I would have just spent it buying stuff for them if they didn't take it anyway…


	2. Chapter II: Wake Up Call? No Thanx

A/N: As one of me very good friends said…. "I OWN IT!! I OWN IT ALL!!! ::sees scary men in black suits with guns:: I mean…I DON' OWN NOTHIN'!!!" Okay, wait, I own Dreama…There, that through with, on with the story!

Chapter II: Wake Up Call? No Thanx…

Unnh? Wazzat? Whozdare? …AAAGGGHHHHH!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!? …Uh Huh. I invited you you say. I was talking to you last night and I fell asleep. Right…I don't believe you… Well as long as your not here to kill me, and as long as you didn't do anything to me last night, (I mean, hey, I do know how you kinda people think!) I guess you'll be wanting me to say you can stay right? Yeah? What if I tell you you can't? OKAY!! OKAY!! SHADDUP!! CUT THE WATERWORKS!! YOU CAN STAY!! DAMN! I never heard anyone cry so loud before!! Geesh…okay, look you need to turn around or something cuz I wanna get dressed here. AND ABSOLUTELY NO PEEKING!!! (Pervert…::muttered::) …Okay, I'm ready, oh keep your eyes in their sockets! This is a normal outfit for me. Com'on Auntie will have breakfast waiting. Oh, and uh, watch the stairs…you gotta jump the 2nd to last one…Fred dropped something he was inventing on it last year and now it's like quicksand.  

"Hello Auntie!"

"Oh hello dear!" she said bustling around the kitchen making waffles, bacon, sausage, and eggs. Mmm my fave.! Hmm, wonder what we have to drink…

"I just bought a flagon of pumpkin juice the other day dear, it should be around here somewhere…" She trailed off as she flipped over the eggs and bacon, got out butter, syrup, jams, jellies, salt, pepper, powdered sugar, knives, forks, and plates all with a few waves of her wand. The sausages started sizzling dangerously so she turned back to them leaving all the things she had gotten out floating in the air. She had totally forgotten about them so I decided to help her out before she turned around and got a face full of jam. Hmm what I wouldn't give to be able to do magic right now. ::sigh:: I actually want to go back to school, oh well I'll get my wish soon. Had to do it the bloody 'Idiot' way, I started grabbing stuff out of the air and setting it on the table, I put the plates on the counter by auntie so she could load them up with her awesome cooking. Now the knives and forks…crap I can never member how these go…lets see forks on the right and knives on the left? Hmm that's how I would do it, so I decided to flip it, if I thought it was right, it probably wasn't. I then got out glasses which auntie had forgot and set them on the table. I stood back, hmm still missing something…::snap:: Got it!

"Hey auntie I'll be right back!" I walked out the kitchen door to the backyard and gathered up some snapdragons in a rainbow of colors. Walking back inside I grabbed a vase putting it and the flowers in the middle of the table. There that looked good. Mmm. I smiled and inhaled deeply, the smell of the food and flowers was almost too much, god it smelled good in here. Auntie noticed I was back though so…

"Go get the others up, and tell them breakfast is ready, would you dear?"

Nodding I took another deep breath of the good air and wonderful smell before leaving the safe warm kitchen. Hmm so today I get to give the wake up calls…Oh shut up! I know you gave me one! Geesh I'm not likely to forget that, but anyhow that doesn't count…^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you're thinking right now!! This is an order!! Hee hee ^-^

Wuv to ya all!!


End file.
